Shinobi
by Srta A
Summary: Un hombre acostumbrado a matar encuentra en una joven 17 años menor que el, la paz y tranquilidad que solo el amor otorga.


_Shinobi** by Srta A.**_

_****__**(Sin la corrección de la beta)**_

* * *

_****__****__**Shinobi**, es el cuerpo militar de la antigüedad en Japón, también conocido como **ninja.**_

Había realizado muchas misiones, arrebatado muchas vidas y jamás perdonado ninguna. Pero tener que ver el cuerpo del hombre que fue mi amigo y hermano, tentaba con romper años de disciplina. Camino lentamente y me detengo detrás de un árbol de cerezos y observo la escena. Policías, ambulancias y sobre todo el ruido que estos producen, el llanto de una niña. Trato de visualizar algo dentro de la casa, pero no veo rastro de Renée, lo cual me hace pensar que también está muerta. Se lo advertí, si lo qué quería era una vida normal, debió marcharse de Japón. Con la cantidad de enemigos que hemos acumulado a lo largo de los años era inevitable, qué alguno diera con él. Los dos fuimos adoptados por una pareja de japoneses y aprendimos de nuestro padre su profesión y disciplina. Algunos nos llaman asesinos, otros espías, siempre envueltos en mitos y leyendas, más que realidad. Lo único en lo que coinciden todos, es que somos letales. Adiestrados en una amplia gamas de armas como espadas, shuriken o cadenas, practicantes del ninjutsu, además de ser expertos en la preparación de venenos, pócimas y bombas. "Shinobi"... eso es lo que somos. Si tienes dinero suficiente para pagar por mi servicio, me deshago de la persona que temoleste, exceptuando niños y mujeres; todavía no soy tan fuerte llanto vuelve a llevar mi atención a la casa que está frente a mí. Así que no espero más y camino hacia ahí, guiado por las luces de las patrullas.

—Disculpe Señor no puede pasar— el policía pone su mano en mi pecho, pero como es costumbre mi mirada, le dice cuál cerca está del peligro.  
—Soy familiar de Charlie Swan, ustedes me llamaron.  
—Claro disculpe, lo llevaré con la niña.

Debería estar acostumbrado a la muerte, pero al entrar y ver los cuerpos de Renée y Charlie siendo sacados de la casa en bolsas negras, me impactó tanto como la pequeña acurrucada en la esquina del sillón de la sala. No la había visto más que dos veces en mi vida, la primera a una semana de nacida y la segunda en su cumpleaños número dos y de eso hace ocho años. Viajar por el mundo como asesino profesional requiere tiempo, mucho tiempo y disponibilidad. La niña sigue acurrucada en la misma posición, su cabeza entre sus rodillas y su cabello castaño como cortina ocultándola de la tragedia sucedida en su vida.

—Isabella— exclamó, ella levanta su pequeña cabeza y sus intensos ojos chocolate me dejan clavado en el suelo.  
¿Había en el mundo unos ojos más expresivos que esos? La pequeña baja sus pies del sillón, se pone de pie y provoca una emoción poco común en mi; sorpresa.  
— ¡Edward! — Gritó, mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.  
— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy Isabella? — Le pregunté, con verdadera curiosidad.  
—Papá me lo dijo, eres su mejor amigo, Edward— respondió, con la cabeza enterrada en mí estomago.  
—¿Qué más te dijo tu padre?  
—Él dijo "Si algún día nos pasara algo, recuerda esto muy bien Bella, no temas ni te preocupes, Edward te protegerá y cuidará de ti, cómo nadie en el mundo" y mamá me dijo "Él es un chico malo, pero eso son los mejores"— murmuró. Así que, Charlie me confió a lo que más amaba; a su hija, a mí un asesino, un shinobi.  
— ¿Te quedarás conmigo, verdad? — Isabella por fin alzó su cabeza y me miró fijo a los ojos. ¿Qué vida llevaría esta niña conmigo? Se supone que no tengo que tener ataduras ni lazos y ahora tengo uno, así que respondí con todo la honestidad que pude.  
—Me quedaré mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que sea lo mejor para ti.  
—Gracias Edward, tengo mucho miedo, no quiero estar aquí— sentí una humedad en mi camisa blanca y cuando bajé mi cabeza para ver a Isabella, sus lágrimas me llegaron al fondo de mi duro corazón.  
—Vamos a tu nueva casa Isabella, yo te protegeré hoy, mañana y siempre. El funeral fue el día siguiente, Isabella se puso un vestido negro, con una franja blanca en su cintura. Era la viva imagen de una niña que a muy temprana edad conocía el dolor. Después de que ella se despidiera de sus padres recogimos sus pertenencias y fuimos rumbo a lo que por el momento sería su hogar. Mi casa se encontraba alejada del ruido y sobre todo de las personas; accesible para mí, impenetrable para los demás. Seis habitaciones, todas con baño; un estudio, un jardín, gimnasio y un enorme garaje era en total lo que formaba mi casa, las habitaciones de estilo occidental y el suelo de madera, con fusuma cubriendo las entradas hechas de un marco de madera grueso y papel japonés, corrediza. La casa estaba decorada con armas de combate, cuadros y objetos valiosos de mis viajes por el mundo; en fin no es precisamente el cálido hogar que espera tener una niña de diez años.  
—Me gusta tu casa Edward, gracias por dejarme quedar— como era común en esta niña, logró tomarme desprevenido.  
—De nada Isabella, ven te mostraré tu habitación— la conduje escaleras arriba y le mostré lo que ahora sería su espacio. — ¿Te gusta? — Pregunté viendo como caminaba de un lado a otro observando todo.  
— ¡Me encanta! — Respondió, mientras que, por segunda vez desde que nos vimos, me abrazó fuertemente.  
—Que bueno, de ahora en adelante pídeme lo que quieras o necesites— dije y en un gesto impropio de mí acaricié su suave cabello.  
—No creo que puedas darme lo que quiero.  
—Pruébame, seguro lo podré conseguir— Así sería, tenía dinero e influencias suficientes para eso.  
—A mis padres, quiero a mis padres— me pidió llorando y al instante un sentimiento de angustia se instaló en mí y supe que era producto del hecho de no poder darle algo que ella quisiera.

_**15 de Julio 2010**_

— ¡Si! — Gritó Isabella mientras comíamos.  
—No te emociones tanto, una cosa es que no vayas a la escuela, y otra muy diferente que no vayas estudiar— le señalé mientras tomaba mi jugo.  
— ¿Qué? No te entiendo— preguntó frunciendo su frente.  
—Simple, los maestros vendrán a esta casa y te darán clases— expliqué.  
—Lo sabía, sonaba muy bueno para ser verdad— respondió, provocando la risa en mí.  
— ¡Edward Cullen, riendo! Se va acabar el mundo, creo que en los veinticinco años de mi vida, ésta es una de la pocas veces que te veo divertirte— la voz del intruso, hizo que Isabella se sobresaltara y bajara del asiento del desayunador corriendo hacia mí.  
— ¡Idiota! La asustaste— le dije al hombre rubio, qué tuvo el tino de no seguir riéndose.  
—Lo siento pequeña, soy Jasper tu nuevo profesor— Y una de las pocas personas en quién confío, le falto decir.  
— ¿Edward? — Me llamó Isabella, mirando a Jasper.  
—Sí, este hombre dice la verdad, es mi amigo y te dará clases— solo cuando la aprobación salió de mis labios ella se relajó y saludó a Jasper; dejando una extraña sensación por el hecho de ser tan importante para ella.

_**24 de Diciembre 2011**_

La navidad llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pronto me vi comprando exageradas cantidades de regalos para Isabella, quería que lo tuviera todo y fuera feliz, tal como Charlie confiaba que lo sería conmigo.  
— ¿Te gustó? — Le pregunté a la niña estupefacta que tenía frente a mí.  
— ¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es la colección de discos de Muse! ¡Gracias Edward! — Y como ya era costumbre me abrazó con gran fuerza.  
—De nada cariño, sabía que te gustaría, así ya no robarás los míos.

_**3 de Abril de 2012**_

—Edward ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Isabella estaba sentada desde hace dos horas en el suelo del gimnasio con su última adquisición, un iPod; mientras yo hacia ejercicio.  
—Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?  
— ¿Qué significan los tatuajes que llevas? — Preguntó quitándose los audífonos.  
—Bueno, como puedes ver solo llevo dragones tatuados— expliqué, —ellos representan sabiduría y me tatúo uno por cada persona que aporta algo a mi vida, con su presencia, su amor o su amistad. El dragón verde de mí brazo derecho, representa a mi madre, quién murió cuando yo era niño, él de mi brazo izquierdo a Charlie y él de mí espalada a mi padre adoptivo, quién me dio mas de lo que merecía. Ella me observó atentamente.  
—Me haré uno cuando crezca— murmuró, para después ponerse lo audífonos y seguir  
como si nada.

_**25 de Agosto de 2012**_

Estaba inquieto, hace media hora Isabella salió con Jasper al museo y una sensación de alerta se encendió en mí. Jasper no contestaba el celular, así que ya tenía las llaves de mi auto en la mano, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta oí la voz que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.  
— ¡Edward! — Gritó Isabella mientras corría hacia a mí; como ya estaba acostumbrado a sus abrazos, me preparé para el agradable impacto.  
—Que bueno que ya estás aquí- le susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
—Lo que pasa, es que nos topamos a unos amigos tuyos y Jasper se fue un rato con ellos y a mi me mandó a recorrer el aburrido museo.  
¿Amigos? Yo no tengo amigos además de Jasper y Charlie ¿De que demonios habla Isabella?  
—No me digas— Murmuré, volví a ver al rubio frente a nosotros y reconocí esa mirada de furia y pesar, la misma que veía en mi cara, después de haber matado a alguien.  
—Cariño ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto y te das un baño?, mientras hablo con Jasper— necesitaba hablar con mi amigo a solas.  
—Está bien, pero no tarden, tengo hambre— dijo y después salió rumbo a su habitación.  
— ¿Cuántos? — Pregunté furioso.  
—Dos y venían por Isabella.  
— ¡Hijos de puta! Años buscando a los cabrones y ahora aparecen de la nada, a buscar a mi Isabella.  
—Edward, escúchame, esto es personal, era con Charlie, pero no están satisfechos con haberlo matado, quieren a todo lo suyo muerto.  
— ¿Crees qué no lo sé? Isabella está viva de milagro, se salvó solo porque llegó unas horas después a su casa y encontró a sus padres muertos.  
— ¿Qué vas hacer? — Me pregunta Jasper, pensativo y angustiado; él también quería a Isabella, no tanto como yo, pero la quería, para hombres como nosotros; (shinobis, entrenados para matar) él tener algo tan puro, es como estar en el cielo, llenó de paz y silencio.  
—La alejare de mí, mientras encuentro quien anda detrás de ella y entonces desataré el infierno en la tierra— sentencié totalmente convencido.

_**Cinco años después**_

**Bella**

—Te voy a extrañar Bella, no sabes cuanto— Mi mejor amiga lloraba en mi hombro, extremista como siempre.  
—Yo también, pero recuerda que la tecnología nos mantendrá conectadas— la consolé, acariciando su larga cabellera rubia.  
—Bella, ¡te vas a Japón!, ni siquiera sé cuánto dura el vuelo de Suiza a Japón— gritó angustiada, como lo estaba yo.  
Hacia cinco años que no veía a Edward, cinco años que me ordenó hacer las maletas y subirme en un avión. Al principio pensé que se trataba de vacaciones, pero no fue así, me equivoqué.  
Debí haberlo sabido, Edward era un hombre de mundo y yo una molestia en su vida; una carga demasiado pesada. Así que su solución fue traerme a Suiza e intérname en un colegio. Y pensar que de niña estaba enamorada de él, ahora veo que solo fue un en caprichamiento. Ahora aquí, en el patio del internado, esperándolo, lo único que tengo  
para él es indiferencia.  
— ¡Qué hombre! — La voz de mi loca amiga me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
— ¿De que hombre hablas? — cuestioné extrañada.  
—Ese, él qué parece sacado de una película de acción— me tomó de los hombros y me volteó para qué así yo pudiera mirar al extraño. Bueno, extrañó para ella, porqué yo conocía muy bien al hombre que caminaba hacia mí, vestido con pantalones de cuero, camisa blanca, los brazos tatuados, ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos y una mirada que detendría a un ejército.  
Se detuvo ante mi y su belleza me impactó -cómo hace años- pero fue su hipnótica voz lo que causó un escalofrió en mi cuerpo.  
—Isabella.  
¡Maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir mi nombre de esa manera, como si me hubiera extrañado?, cuando los dos sabemos que es mentira; si no fuera porque mi herencia me la dan a los 21 años me largaba y jamás lo volvería a ver.  
—Señor Cullen— Le respondí el saludo, pero por su cara parece que no le gusto.  
— ¿Señor Cullen? Isabella no soy un anciano, además siempre me has llamado Edward.  
—Por supuesto, no eres un anciano, pero tienes 35 años y yo 18, para mí eres autoridad, así que Señor te va más.  
—Hola, soy Tanya amiga de Bella— qué vergüenza, me olvidé de mi rubia amiga.  
—Señor Cullen, ella es Tanya mi mejor amiga— Edward la miró fríamente, tal y como yo recordaba que hacia con las personas, pero jamás conmigo.  
—Bella, no me habías dicho que tu tutor fuera, tan guapo— ¿Por qué, mierda Tanya mueve sus asquerosas tetas, en la cara de Edward? Esperen ¿Por qué, estoy enojada? ¿A mí qué me importa?  
—Bella ¿Tienes todo listo? Me gustaría que tomáramos el avión hoy mismo— ¡Que grosero! La pobre Tanya parece que va explotar de la rabia.  
—Sí, ya podemos irnos— respondí mientras abrazaba a mi amiga y veía como Edward se llevaba con una facilidad sorprendente mis maletas.  
Una hora más tarde, estábamos sentados en un avión privado, cosa que me sorprendió; sabía que Edward tenía dinero ¿De dónde lo sacaba? No lo sé, pero lo tenía, lo que no imaginaba era que tuviera tanto, cómo para tener este lujo. Ahora que lo pienso ¿En qué demonios trabaja Edward?  
—Estas muy callada Isabella ¿Qué te pasa? — La pregunta de Edward llegó suave y serena a mis oídos.  
—Nada, es solo que no tengo nada de que hablar, Señor— el señor, lo agregué al último, nada mas para molestarlo.  
— ¿No tienes nada de qué hablar? ¿O no quieres hablar conmigo? — cuestionó en un tono qué denotaba su molestia.  
—Las dos cosas— respondí, poniéndome los audífonos y encendiendo mi iPod, claro que antes lo escuché gruñir.

_**Japón**_

Cuanto extrañaba los hermosos árboles de cerezo, la grande casa en la que me encontraba llena de armas pero de calidez, haciendo un contraste extraño.  
— ¿La habitación es la misma? — Pregunté a Edward cuando caminó escaleras arriba sin decirme nada.  
—Sí, todo esta exactamente tal y como lo dejaste— exclamó. Y era verdad, nada había cambiando, más que mis sentimientos hacia Edward. Algo me decía que mi instancia en esta casa no iba ser tan placentera como la última vez.

**Edward**

¿Qué putas le pasaba a Isabella? No me habla y si lo hace, es con severidad. Con las ganas que tenía de verla, me moría de nostalgia y ella me trata como un anciano. Está hermosa, es toda una mujer y tienta mi autocontrol, de una forma que jamás nadie pudo. Así que, entro a mi cuarto, deseoso de una ducha fría, que me despeje la mente y otras cosas, me quito la camisa negra y estoy por desabrochar mi pantalón cuando siento unas manos queriendo hacerlo por mí.  
—Akari, ¿qué parte de no quiero nada contigo no entiendes? — me volví hacia la mujer de ojos rasgados y cabello negro como la noche.  
—Pensé que no lo decías enserio, además la otra noche estabas muy a gusto con lo que hicimos—habló. Uno de mis grandes errores en la vida, mucho sake y necesidad.  
—Pero, ya no, así que mejor te quedas tranquila y te vas, o se me va olvidar que eres mi "prima" y que tú tío fue quién me dio todo, lo que tengo y soy.  
—Buen tío Baiko, hizo muy bien en adoptarte, ¿te imaginas?, yo sin haber probado tu lindo cuerpo.  
—Baja la voz, Isabella puede oírte— la muy idiota subía la voz a propósito.  
—La niña, ya llegó entonces ¿Cuándo me la presentas? — Preguntó con inocencia fingida  
Jamás dejaría que Isabella supiera que esta loca está aquí, sí no fuera porque su ex novio la sigue, ya la hubiera mandado a volar; Jasper me prometió que ese problema estaría resuelto hoy.  
—Nunca, y lo sabes muy bien— respondí tomándola nada suave del brazo y abriendo la fusuma. Pero la muy maldita de mi suerte no estaba de mi lado hoy. Una asombrada Bella, estaba parada justo en la entrada, con una taza de té en las manos.  
—Nos descubrieron, bueno… tarde o temprano iba a suceder, soy Akari la amante de Edward— la muy perra extendió su mano hacia a Isabella, que parecía clavada en su lugar.  
—Es la sobrina de mi padre, le estoy dando protección mientras arregla un problema nada más, ella no es mi amante— le expliqué, tratando de que me mirara a los ojos, pero ella solo observaba la poco vestimenta de la japonesa frente a ella.  
—Claro que somos amantes, ¿Vas a negar que te has acostado conmigo?  
El grito ahogado de Bella y la taza rompiéndose contra el suelo, fue lo primero que sucedió antes de verla correr escaleras arriba; y lo que yo necesité para dejar salir mi naturaleza. Introduje a Akari de nuevo en la habitación y la dejé en el centro de la misma.  
— ¿Cambiaste de opinión? — Preguntó ella, mientras me miraba expectante. No le dije nada, guardé silencio y me dirigí a un juego de dagas que tenía en una vitrina, tomé una y me volví a la mujer que en estos momentos más detestaba en el mundo.  
— ¿Qué vas hacer? No pensarás matarme ¿verdad? — cuestionó desesperada y con un miedo evidente en la mirada, uno que me regocijó. No mataba mujeres, pero… ¿Quién dijo que no podía lastimarlas? Fue un corte, rápido, limpio y justo en su punto.  
— ¡Mi cara! — Gritó con dolor la japonesa, quién se sostenía con la mano la el corte de su mejilla sangrante.  
—Eso será un lindo recuerdo, para que lo pienses dos veces antes de herir a la mujer que amo— sentencié. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, tanto como yo cuando descubrí mí sentimiento hacia Isabella. Todos estos cinco años la había estado observando en silencio; cada cumpleaños, llevaba personalmente su regalo al internado, pagué una fuerte suma de dinero a un profesor para que me mantuviera al tanto todo sobre ella. Jasper decía que era un obsesivo, pero mi deber era cuidarla cuando solo era hija de mi amigo, ahora mi deber es protegerla como la mujer de mi vida.  
—Llamaré al doctor, para que venga a verte, te quiero mañana lejos de aquí, agradece que todavía me quede moral y no mate mujeres, porqué de lo contrario estarías muerta.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las semanas siguientes fueron un total desastre, Isabella apenas me hablaba y ahora se le sumaba que me mirara con asco y desprecio. ¡Maldita Akari, espero que te quede una linda marca en la cara!  
—Isabella ¿Quieres comer conmigo? — le pregunté, mientras observaba como hacia lo mismo de siempre, tomar su plato y prepararse para meterse en su cuarto.  
— ¿Es una orden? — Me preguntó.  
—No cariño, es una petición— al oír como me refería a ella, su cara se suavizó notablemente y se sentó en silencio en la mesa. La observé mientras comía… era tan hermosa, había cambiado tanto, ya no era mas la pequeña Isabella, su cabello castaño le llegaba por la cintura, con mechones de color morado, dándole un aire rebelde, así como era su esencia.  
—Me gusta tu cabello— dije sin pensar.  
—Gracias, a mí también me gusta mi cabello— respondió haciéndome reír y minutos después ella también lo hizo, pero de un momento a otro su risa se mezcló con su llanto, dejándome sin palabras. Me levanté rápidamente y la atraje a mis brazos, hasta que escuché su débil voz.  
— ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué me abandonaste en ese internado? — preguntó dolida. Había sufrido numerosas heridas en mi cuerpo, pero jamás había sentido una tan letal cómo las preguntas de Isabella que golpearon en mi pecho.  
—Shinobi— le respondí.  
— ¿Qué? — Preguntó extrañada.  
—Soy un Shinobi, tu padre también lo era, el hijo de otro shinobi buscaba venganza, y los mató, como lamentablemente sabes.  
— ¿Charlie mató a su padre? — Preguntó con miedo, pero yo no poda mentirle.  
—Sí, pero no lo juzgues, él te amaba.  
—Yo también, es solo que…  
—Lo sé, es difícil de asimilar, pero como veras, él te buscaba, eres hija del hombre que odiaba y te quería muerta, tuve que mandarte lejos Isabella, era la única forma de protegerte.  
—Yo pensé qué… qué te estorbaba— murmuró mientras yo apartaba el cabello de su cara.  
—Nunca, tú trajiste luz a mí oscura vida.  
—Yo te amaba tanto… debiste explicármelo— dijo llorando.  
— ¿Me amabas? ¿Eso quiere decir qué ya no lo haces? — Le pregunté, deseoso de saber su respuesta.  
—Pensaba que no, qué solo sentía enojo contra ti, pero era solo una excusa para proteger mi corazón. Te amo, siempre ha sido así, de lo contrario no me hubiera hecho esto— alzó su blusa, quedando solo en un sostén rojo de encaje. Me dio la espalada y lo vi, un dragón negro recorría su espalda.  
—Un dragón…— susurré aún sorprendido.  
—Tú me dijiste que te tatuabas por las personas que te dieron sabiduría y amor; y tú me diste todo eso— Me explicó volteándose…y no pude más, me abalancé sobre ella tomándola por sus nalgas, ella entendió y envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura; la besé, probé sus suaves labios y entrelacé mí lengua con la suya. Caminé de esta manera a la alfombra de la sala, la dejé sobre sus pies y nos desnudé lentamente, acostándola sobre la alfombra japonesa, con una delicadeza no propia en mí, pero que utilizaba solo con ella. Me extendí a su lado, apoyándome en un codo, para poder verla, en todo su esplendor.  
—Eres un ser de otro mundo, tan perfecta qué me da miedo que desaparezcas en cualquier momento— susurré en voz baja y áspera, rozando con mis labios su boca. Mi lengua lamiéndole sensualmente los labios, deslizándose en su interior, tomándola en un beso caliente. Mi mano se dirigió a su plano estomago y seguí mi recorrido hacia sus firmes senos, coronados por dos rosados cúspides, altos y duros retándome a probarlos.  
—No tienes idea de cuánto me excitas, Isabella.  
— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó insegura, mirándome con esos ojos que me impactaron años atrás. No respondí solo deje que mis labios se encontraran sobre suaves curvas haciéndola gritar de placer.  
—Espero que eso responda tu pregunta— le dije mientras pellizcaba su otro seno, entre suave y fuerte; una combinación que al parecer la hacia desinhibirse.  
—Eso es cariño, no te contengas, tus gemidos son mi recompensa.  
Dejé que mis manos recorrieran sus muslos; mis dedos se movían lentamente hacia su húmeda carne.  
—Ábrete para mi, déjame entrar dónde nadie más lo ha hecho— le dije en el momento que acaricié su intimidad con tortuosos y lentos movimientos.  
—Edward no puedo resistirlo— susurró, sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello. —Tómame, por favor— me rogó en vano, porqué mi pene ya estaba preparado y listo para tomarla.  
La penetré de forma rápida, tratando hacerle menos daño, pero un quejido y unas cuantas lágrimas me confirmaron que no lo pude evitar.  
—Sigue, te necesito— me instó, así que me deslicé más en su interior, sus gemidos eran excitados sollozos en el silencio de la habitación, mis penetraciones tomaron velocidad y fuerza. Me sentía cada vez mas cerca de terminar, sumergiéndome dentro de ella.  
—Te amo— le murmure cuando sentí sus paredes apretarme, de la forma más deliciosa que jamás se haya visto. Llevándome junto con ella al borde del éxtasis.

**_Dos meses después_**

Estos meses con Isabella, habían sido los más felices de mi vida, podía decirlo sin dudar, pensé mientras la veía cocinar, con esos pequeños shorts que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Estaba decido a tomarla justo en la encimera de la cocina, cuándo mi instinto me alertó de que algo no estaba bien, había demasiado silencio y eso nunca es bueno.  
— ¿Qué pasa, amor? — me preguntó ella, pero yo rápidamente la hice callar poniendo un dedo en su boca e indicándole que me siguiera a mi habitación.  
Tomé la maleta que tenía preparada en caso de emergencias, con dinero, claves de cuentas de banco, testamento y propiedades, me dirigí a la pared del fondo y abrí una puerta secreta que solo yo conocía; daba al exterior y había siempre un auto listo.  
—Edward ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando— preguntó notablemente nerviosa.  
Odiaba dejarla sola de nuevo, pero no había otra manera de que estuviera viva y a salvo.  
—Hay varios hombres en casa y te matarán si te quedas, quiero que tomes esta maleta y te vayas a Forks, donde vivíamos tu padre y yo antes de que nos adoptaran; conservé la casa, podrás quedarte ahí. Si no llego en cinco meses es porque estoy muerto.  
— ¡No! Me quedo contigo— me dijo desesperada aferrándose a mi camisa, justo en ese momento un ruido se escuchó.  
— ¡Vete! — la apresuré a entrar al túnel, pero la muy terca se resistía.  
—Sin ti, en la casa, tengo una oportunidad, si te quedas, moriremos los dos ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — Le pregunté con voz dura odiaba hablarle así, pero debí hacerlo.  
—No, te amo…— respondió, rendida.  
—Yo también te amo, Isabella Swan… eso ni la muerte lo cambiara— dije y la besé, cómo lo que podía ser, nuestro último beso, la última oportunidad de probar el sabor de sus labios.  
Aun con nuestros labios, pegados la encaminé hacia el túnel, la miré una vez más y cerré la puerta, no sin antes escuchar un "Vuelve a mí y a tu hijo"  
Tomé mi katana, al instante cinco hombres me rodearon y una voz conocida dijo mi nombre.  
—Hola, Edward.  
—Akari…— murmuré con rabia.

**Bella**

Habían pasado seis meses y Edward no había venido. Sentía como cada día mí esperanza se apagaba. Mí abultado vientre era lo único que me sostenía con pie. Pero ni mi hijo, podía proteger a mi mente, pensaba que el cuerpo del hombre que amo estaba sin vida en lo que fue nuestra casa, o peor aun, en un río o basurero cualquiera.  
Tenía que aceptarlo, Edward estaba muerto y la mitad de mi vida se fue con él. ¿Cómo iba a seguir con este dolor? ¿Como iba criar un hijo sola?, o lo más importante ¿Lo soportaría, o la nostalgia terminaría por matarme?  
Desconsolada me senté en el sillón al frente de la ventana y miré fijamente la lluvia que caía, haciendo juego con mi estado de ánimo. De pronto sentí un golpe muy fuerte del lado derecho, me froté vientre y le hablé a mi hijo.  
—Cariño, más despacio— murmuré, después alce mí vista de nuevo hacia fuera donde la lluvia caía fuertemente y lo vi. "Alucinación" pensé mientras me dirigía a la puerta y la habría, pero la fuerte patada que me dio mi hijo con la visión de él caminando hacia a mí, me confirmó que no lo era. Él volvía a nosotros.  
—Isabella.— murmuró mientras acariciaba mi vientre con su mano mojada.  
—Mi Shinobi.


End file.
